


That Kiss

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did your mother tell you when wearing wet clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kiss

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Rained poured and soaked them from head to toe.  
  
Running like wild for cover, not knowing where to go.  
  
Finding shelter, clothes discarded not to catch a cold.  
  
Grabbing each other frantically, trying to get a hold.  
  
Bodies close, holding each other tight.  
  
Nothing would separate them, this was their night.  
  
Lips came into contact and everything after that was bliss.  
  
And it started of course, from that first kiss.

 

 

 

 


End file.
